Of shouting and pie
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: In which Rebecca is pushed over the edge, Casey is pushed, and Cappie is there to enjoy the results. CC. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Yay! I got another story done.**

**Bad news: I don't own Greek... If I did, Cappie in boxers and a cowboy hat would be the norm.**

Rebecca smirked as a masculine hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside a closet. "Cappie, what a surprise." She said no trace of surprise in her voice whatsoever.

His face was unnaturally serious, as he looked her straight in the eyes. "We have to talk. I can't…do this anymore."

Confusion flashed across her face, before her eyes took on a hardened look. "You're breaking up with me."

"Yeah." He let out a breath. "Look, I'm not so good at this because…"

Rebecca interrupted him immediately. "because Casey dumped you, and you haven't had a serious relationship since because you're still completely in love with her."

It hurt more than it should when he nodded, the smile he always got at the mention of precious Casey appearing on his face.

"And I'm sorry, because you're so great." He told her, almost regretfully.

It was too much for her to handle. Ever since she came here, it's all about Casey. Evan and now Cappie. "When will you get it? Even if she loves you back, she won't come to you because that would damage her reputation. Even for love, she still wouldn't give up her presidency or the sisters she cares so much about."

His jaw clenched. "Still it's not fair to either of us. I still love her. And someday she'll realize I'm all she needs."

Rebecca screamed once, an unshakable fury taking root somewhere deep inside of her. She stormed out of the closet, and looked back only once to see Cappie heading up to his room, looking sad and defeated.

How could Casey do that to a guy? Cappie, an amazing person, so much better than Evan, _loved _her. That was more than Rebecca could say for even her parents. And she was giving him up.

The anger propelled her out of Kappa Tao, into the Zeta Beta house, and up to the room Casey and Ashleigh shared.

Inside, Casey was looking at a picture she had of her and Cappie on a date. They were at a coffee shop, holding hands, and staring into each other's eyes. When the door banged open, Casey jumped.

Rebecca stormed over to where she was sitting. "Cappie broke up with me today, did you know that?" She screamed, not caring the entire house could hear her. "And if you did do you know why?"

Stunned and cornered, Casey only shook her head.

Satisfied, Rebecca plunged on. "Because of you. He's still in love with you, and can't stand to be with another girl. Yet, here you sit, mooning over a picture of him." She snatched the picture, and the other girl's mouth fell open. "When you could have the real thing. So, little-miss-I-don't-make-mistakes, get over to Kappa Tao, and tell the truth for once before you make a big one."

When Casey still didn't move, still staring up at her in stunned silence, Rebecca grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Go!" She shrieked. "For the love of God, get out of my sight."

Freaked out, Casey walked out of her house, and out into the street.

Inside, Rebecca turned to the other girls who were crowding the doorway the blonde girl just exited. "What?" she snapped.

Ashleigh grinned. "Rebecca Logan, you have officially been accepted as a Sister of Zeta Beta Zeta."

* * *

It wasn't until she was standing in the open doorway of Cappie's bedroom, looking at him while he slept that she realized how stupid she was.

"Casey."

She jumped. It sounded so clear, but it was only Cappie, talking in his sleep. He did that often. Or he used to.

"Don't leave. I didn't mean to do whatever it was. Can't we work it out?" His brown creased, and her heart pounded.

Casey slowly approached the bed, and then kneeled down next to him. "Cappie, wake up." she shook his shoulder a little bit.

Slowly his eyes opened. "Am I still dreaming?"

She smiled. "Well you're talking, so it's still a possibility, but no, you aren't."

He sat up, revealing a naked chest. "Well, Evan can't cheat on you because you've broken up, so unless you need more revenge, I can't possibly think of why you would be here."

She flinched. "Rebecca Logan actually."  
"Ah." Cappie smiled. "However, I'd like to inform you than I broke up with her today. Though you could be here to beg me to take her back…"

Casey snorted. "As if." she muttered. Then, she said in a louder voice, "She made me come here."

He got a funny look on his face, a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

"Rebecca came in screaming at me, and basically forced me out of my own room and house, to come here to…"

He raised his eyebrows at the sound of her laughter. It was tired, and hysterical, but it was there. "I can't think of what is so funny."

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "I was forced out of my room by my ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, who apparently is determined to see us together, even though she hates my guts. It's January, and I walked down the whole street barefoot and without a sweatshirt. I came here, to my ex-boyfriend's room to possibly maybe tell him I still love him. And I got forced out of my room by the snippity Senator's daughter Rebecca Logan, who is trying to set me up with my, and her, ex-boyfriend, even though she hat…" He put a finger over her mouth.

"This is becoming redundant." He whispered. "And I don't see what's so funny about you telling me you love me."

"Sorry." She said, wiping her eyes. "It's just, Rebecca!"

Cappie stared at her for a while, and Casey quickly became uncomfortablely comfortable.

"Anyway, I don't even know why I'm here." She said, softly.

He grinned and pulled her on top of him. "I do. You're here because you love me. You're here because I love you. We're here to stay."

Casey crinkled her eyes in confusion. "When did I say I loved you?"

He laughed at her, the vibrations rumbling pleasantly in her stomach as she leaned over him. "You told me during your rant on my ex-girlfriend trying to set me up with my girlfriend."

She grinned at him. "So I don't have to tell you again. Good."

"I'd like it if you'd tell me again. Just to make sure you know what you're saying this time." Cappie grabbed onto her waist and held her there.

She gave him a mock admonishing look. "Now don't be greedy. I'd hate for you to get tired of hearing it."

He gave her a stern look back. "Never fear m'lady. Those words shall never grow old if they continue passing through yonder lips of thee."

"I love you."

"I know." A wide eyed look made him add: "I love you too."

"So." Casey said, thinking about how bad she wanted to _reconect_ after these years.

Cappie seemed to read her thoughts. "This is the part where you kiss me, and we make wild love that will make you forget old Numb Nuts."

"Already forgotten." She promised him as her head bent down to kiss him, softly at first. But soon he trailed his large hands up her back and cupped her face desperately. Similarly, her hands were moving against his hair and face.

They kissed with the desperation of people who have been apart for too long, and the love of people who will never be separated again.

**Fine, so I've been only capable of writing Greek. I swear I have other projects to type up, but every time I sit down, I get a plot bunny for Greek that must be written.**


End file.
